Not Our Time But Worth The Wait
by limea delta
Summary: Narnia leans on High King Peter for support... but who does he lean on? Sorry, really bad summary! One-shot PeterEdmund SLASH INCEST don't like, don't read!


Hey everyone, I found this story partially completed on my laptop and, in a sudden rush of late night creative energy, decided to finish it and put it up here! So, new story! And yes, this story does contain SLASH and INCEST so if you don't like/are offended, please don't read. I cannot control where my muse leads me and he/she/it led me here so please enjoy if you decide to keep reading ;)

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"I know, you had it covered."

Peter could only stare at his younger brother in wonder as he sheathed his sword and strode away, out of the How, away from the burning fire and shattered ice. He could only look on, stunned at his brother's strength and his own weakness.

High King Peter was considered throughout Narnia as a pillar of strength, a golden boy who grew to be a magnificent man, ruler, king and friend. It was he who led their armies against the enemies of Narnia that threatened their peace. It was he that tackled every problem head on, determined to find a way around every obstacle. It was he that was their leader that drove them onwards into prosperity.

But no-one knew that it was King Edmund the Just who was Peter's support. The rest of Narnia did not know of their late night discussions about battle tactics and strategies, that it was actually Edmund's plans that lead them to victory. While the rest of Narnia slept, it was Edmund who held Peter through the night, reassuring him that he would make it through the next day.

Peter always appreciated his brother's support and belief in him but he had never fully seen his brother's true power until that sheet of ice shattered at his brother's sword. There he saw everything- the raw nakedness of his fear, the undercurrent of pure strength that drove him onwards to conquer his nightmares and, above all, his determination to protect the one's he loved. And Peter the Magnificent could only watch as his quiet brother became his hero and saviour.

"Edmund, wait!" Peter called, running after his brother's fading figure.

Edmund turned around expectantly, his eyes questioning. Peter stopped running and pulled him into his strong arms and held him close. Edmund stiffened, not used to this degree of affection from his older brother, then relaxed and hugged him back, whispering "Hey, hey. Don't worry, she's gone. She can't harm us any more" as he felt wet tears against the skin of his neck. Peter could not speak, just hold on to his life support and cry out his fear for himself and his admiration for the small figure pressed against him.

Eventually they drew apart. Edmund looked up into his brother's stormy eyes and, feeling bold, wiped away the tears stains on his cheeks. Peter closed his eyes and leant into the caress, reveling in their closeness. "Edmund, where would I be without you?"

His younger brother was about to reply with some quick-witted, humourous remark to break the tension but as Peter opened his eyes again, he could not utter a word, seeing all the meaning that was behind those few words, seeing the words _I love you_ written across Peter's soul.

Edmund gently cupped his brother's cheek and, leaning up, pressed a single chaste kiss upon his lips. Peter sighed and pressed back, drawing him closer. The kiss could not have lasted for more than a few seconds but for both the boys it was a lifetime. Then, all too soon, Edmund pulled back. "I love you too Peter. And I will be here for you through anything. But now is not our time. We have a war to win. There is no time for 'us' in this battle. But after, after all this is over," gesturing towards the grassy plain that would soon become a battlefield, "our time will come, our love will be able to grow I promise. Just wait."

And he turned and walked away, out towards the setting sun. At the mouth of the cave, he looked back, smiled and disappeared. Peter could only watch on, lost in thought. Then, shaking himself, he turned to head back to the Round Table and, as he walked, he couldn't help the smile that crept on to his face. Even though the worst was yet to come, he had something to look forward to, a light at the end of the tunnel. And what a light… _Yes, I'll wait_ he thought as he rounded the corner, dragging his mind back to the fight in front of him. It would be worth it.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
